This invention relates to a ceiling sweep fan.
Ceiling sweep fans traditionally comprise a plurality of spaced radially extending blades which extend from the rotor that is supported about by an upper and lower housing to be suspended by a rod from a ceiling mount. The rotor usually incorporates the rotating component of an electric motor with the remainder of the electric motor namely the stator, being housed in the upper housing. Thus the rotor axially rotates relative to the upper and lower housing. The power to drive the electric motor comes through the ceiling down the suspension rod.
When a ceiling fan is switched off the rotor continues to spin until it gradually comes to rest. Thus the alignment of the rotor with the upper and lower casing is random. It is for this reason that the cross section of the rotor and the upper and lower stators is usually circular so that whenever the fan is stationary the periphery of the rotor and the upper and lower housings are aligned.
This invention is concerned with the design of a ceiling sweep fan wherein the cross section of the rotor and upper and lower housing is not the circular.